1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a document printing system and a method of printing. Further, aspects of the present invention relate to a document print system and method capable of printing intended parts of data and content titles existing in a document as selected by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to create and print a document from an application program, a printer driver converts the document file into printer-interpretable commands, and compresses and sends data which will be printed (hereinafter, referred to as ‘print data’) to the serial port or parallel port through an input/output unit of a host computer. The printer receives the print data, decompresses the data received in its built-in memory, and prints the data.
Upon printing a document, the printer prints all pages in the document or all user-specified pages all the way through as they are. However, drawbacks of this conventional printing system and method are that when a user intends to print only data parts of a document or print only a specific part which is a selected area for printout, the user must expend additional effort since he or she has to directly edit a document, using an application program to achieve the desired result.